The present invention relates generally to lightweight air vehicles and launchers used for lightweight air vehicles, and more particularly to multiple tube pneumatic launchers for unmanned aerial vehicles (“UAVs”).
Lightweight unmanned air vehicles are becoming very popular for various uses including surveillance and package delivery in military and law enforcement situations. Launchers for launching multiple UAVs are needed to facilitate the simultaneous use of multiple UAVs or a second launching without having to recover the initially launched UAV.